Elfen lied second evolution
by Claude16
Summary: no summary
1. Chapter 1

Limitless Darkness

Prolouge ?"The people in every generation always have a single thought in the back of their mind that everybody elses dream is meaningless compared to their own, some people admit it more than others, and some completly deny that thought altogether and some for that dream to come true it means they have to ceate nightmares.  
Those nightmares can mean death and those deaths create survivors and in turn creates even more dreams it is all one big never ending cycle and my part would mean the cycle stage of nightmares.

Chapter 1 The Light in Darkness.

My morning routine was always the same some tragic news story in the morning about a murder that didn't ever effect us in any way and the next morning or late afternoon it would always be solved by reality it's about the only reason I pay attention to anymore because it facinates me about how anyone can pay attention to it anymore. Which usually starts all the conversations at school and people are diturred from it because they dont care enough about it to talk about it all day then if it is someone from this school then they will have a school wide pray and a memorial service for all the people who know him or her but usually students who barely know them use this as an excuse to get out of class it almost sickens me but really I don't care. My life always seems to get more boring as the day goes on after I get home I go eat dinner I go do my homework go do something mildly entertaining like playing a game, going outside, or just reading and then go to bed and I start the cycle once again. All I seem to be doing is just following a crowd of people everyday to their deaths and mine. I always put on a fake expression to fill that void of interest but really I'm hating myself for going anywhere that I have already gone I feel as though I don't belong here like there is another place that is silently bechoning for me but it doesn't seem to reach my ears I almost feel like screaming from a rooftop looking for the call myself but I'd probably be outcasted for saying how boring this world is. The dream I have to make the world more interesting I hope school will be bearable today.

?"Hey! Lear!"

That's my name Lear Firelight and the guy waving his arms like an idiot that's my best friend Gordon Redstar the only friend I actually like.

Lear"Hey Gordon what's up.

Gordon walks up to me like he has something important to say.

Gordon"Good news we have a new student here today I hear she's pretty cute."

Whoopty friken do like I care about a new student guy or girl.

Lear"Ok, so why should I care."

Gordon"Well because I know your single and you need a girlfriend."

Lear"You have a one track mind don't you I told you I don't need a girlfriend."

Gordon"YOur gonna be lonely the rest of your life if you don't get a girlfriend."

Fine with me.

Lear"I will be fine we are just in highschool after all."

Gordon" Jeeze, sometimes you're such a buzz kill."

Lear"That's my job."

I always hear about a new student but it doesn't affect my life in any way.

Gordon "There she is."

Lear"Cool."

I just looked away because I didn't want anything to do with her or really anybody, so I gazed outside and looked at the sun, unaffected by anything around it I almost wished I could be like the sun, but I know even if I was I know I wouldn't be any affect or impact on the world or even the city for that matter im only one person it's almost enough to bring a tear to my eye but what good will that do. When everyone get's done gawking at the new girl I just go directly to class, my schoolday was just as boring as it always is no variety just the same crap I usually deal with all about learning about the past and how we "bettered ourselves", if we bettered ourselves from the past life would be so much more fun and interesting not just people sheltering themselves from the outside world. After school I took a different route to my house hoping to gain a little excitement from this ordeal I walk into a new store to see if anything was different in here.

?"Welcome, what would you like today?"

Lear" I am just, looking thank you.

The shop looked promising but now that I see it on the inside it looks like some vudu with my hopes for excitement smashed to pieces, I buy something out of curtasy and get ready to leave when.

Theif "Both of you on the ground!...Now!"  



	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING EXTREME GORE AND VIOLENCE IN THIS STORY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Hellish Nightmares **_

Robber"Get on the ground now!"

Lear"Wha-"

*BAM*

A shot was fired in the air from his magnum, the bullet went cleanly through the roof like it was a tissue, it was then that I realized he had the gun pointing at me.

Robber" Do you feel like being a hero huh you little friken punk?"

I lie down so that I wouldn't provoke him to fire at waltz over to the cashier like a punk I hate people like him they think they own the world I hate people almost every single one of them I can't stand people here.

Robber"Give me the money, NOW!"

Cashier" Ok, just don't shoot?

The cashier looked terrified while the robber just grabbed the money his gun still pointed at his head he grabbed the money and handed him a bag for the money...Really, he didn't bring his own bag what an idiot usually the panic button is by the bags in small buisnises like these I see the cashier push the panic button the idiot pushing the button forgot the button came with an alarm. The robber panics and kills the cashier with one shot, it happened so fast he just sat there and laughed when he saw the mans body splattered all over the walll and floor it was a gorey mess it made me sick he starts to leave and I tried to stay as quiet as possible but I'm stuck staring at the mangled corpse in front of me I tried to be still and quiet so maybe he'd forget me and go on but I just couldn't keep my stomach in tact.

Lear"*Blech*"

Robber " Oh, yeah I forgot about you, I can't have anyone who knows what I look like, now can I?"

Lear's eyes turn dark red like a deep pool af blood is his eyes his voice turns different like he's a different person altogether even his attitude changes like he has no fear what-so-ever.

Lear"I guess your right, I wonder what it feels like to die."

Robber " That's the spirit litsen it's nothing against you or that clerk I chose this place at random so it was just bad luck."

The man get's ready to pull the trigger but Lear stands up.

Lear" I'm confused."

Robber "Why it's just death I think that's pretty simple."

Lear "It's not the concept of death it's just who is going to die."

Robber " I am the one with the gun so im pretty sure it's you?"

Lear" Ha ha ha ha...Well that does seem simple now doesn't it. Let's see if guns really work on me."

Robber " A fighter huh. Well lets see how this bullet works, HUH!"

The robber fires but the bullet stops in midair in front of Lear.

Robber "What the hell how did you do that? This is an Elephant Magnum it's illegal in this country because the bullets destroy anything they come across how did you stop it?"

Lear" That's why you are so confident about killing me, because of you gun? Let me tell you some thing-"

The gun levitates and get's crushed like it was paper while still in mid-air.

Robber"What the hell is going on here?"

The man grabs Lear by his shirt collar and pulls a knife on him and when he gets ready to stab him the robber feels that his hand has a sharp pain on the end of his wrist. He looks over to find that his hand was cut off by something he didn't see.

Robber" AAAAAGH!"

Lear "Quit whining the real pain hasn't started yet."

Robber"Don't make me hurt you kid!"

The robber bluffs so, by the smallest chance that he might scare Lear.

Lear"Oh, so you want to kill unarmed kids but when he can fight back you want to save them. Usually people would try and save the defensless one but I guess your method works too."

Lear grabs the open wound where his hand was and sqeeezes the wound, blood just pouring out of the wound of the missing robber screaming in agony, begging Lear to stop, but all Lear does is laugh even more as though he didn't hear him.

Lear"Ha ha ha, come on you've killed people before i'm pretty sure you were prepared for someone to over power you and kill you somehow,or did you think you were that strong?"

Lear sqeezes on the wound even harder and starts to even kick him when he thinks the robbers screams are too loud.

Lear"You did think you were that strong didn't you?"

Robber"AAAHHH!Please stop I'll do anything, just stop I'm dying!"

Lear"That's awesome your life and your pride ruined by a sixteen year old kid!"

The robber passes out from pain as Lear watches in disapointment.

Lear "Oh no we can't have that now can we?"

Another one of the robbers limbs are ripped off the robber wakes up from the shock of his other arm being rippped off.

Lear"I think im aout done here but first since you killed innocent people, I think I'll kill you."

Robber" Please don't I've suffered enough for all that I've done, please don't kill me."

Lear"I wonder, how many other people said that to you and you killed them without hesitation. I bet you that cashier wanted to live but you killed him like he was a bug, and now you want me to spare your life?"

The robbers chest somehow tears open and all of his ribs are being removed then the mans heart is eposed and the heart levitates still attached to the man and is rested by his face the knifelifts in the air and Lear looks at the mans face and says.

Lear"I hope you feel the same pain that all the people you killed felt. I did leave you something to do before you die , you get to watch your heart stop beating."

Lear looks over at the robber , the knife levitates over the robbers neck.

Lear"Goodbye."

The knife slams into the mans neck and Lear just stands where he was when his eyes turned red and changed back to his old self.

Lear"STOP!"

I looked around the room to find the robber manngled and dead I don't know how this happened, but it doesn't make any sense about what happened , but now I can get out of here and call the cops but first I should look around for the guy who killed the robber. After a couple yards I find no one around me or in the store, I must have blacked out from the anticipation of the shot I look around the camera wires were cut so they didn't have footage of the robbery or the murders either way that's a pretty big loss for the police.

Great another conversation starter at school tommorow...


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING EXTREME GORE AND VIOLENCE IN THIS STORY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 The Different One**_

School today was unusually quiet people avoided me and everytime I walked into a room everything got silent you could even hear a fly in the room even though the cops and everyone said there was no way I could have done something so awful everyone became afraid of me. I like it, no more people annoying me, and no more noise when I walk around everything is silent. I walked in my home room and no one made a sound, I swear you could literally drop a pin and it would sound like a church bell. I had no one talking, no one bugging me even the teachers avoided me it was all nice and quiet. The bell rang later and I was in the hallway when, I saw Gordon talking to a couple of other people as I start to walk up to him the other people started to walk away.

Lear"Hey Gordon what's new."

Gordon"Lear just stop, go away."

Lear" Why is something wrong?"

Gordon"Shutup! I told you to leave!"

Lear"Gordon, not you too, you've known me for years, come on you have to know that I couldn't kill anyone Gordon what reason would I have for killing anyone."

Gordon" Don't act like your so innocent I've noticed how bored you look with anything that happens, it's been going on for years and then you randomly end up in the middle of a double homocide, and you don't have a scratch on you anybody could put that tgether you freak."

Lear"But I can't imagine killing someone on accident, let alone murdering someon purposly."

Gordon"That's a lie and you know it, I never want to see you again."

Lear"Gordon please just listen, I-"

Before I could say much Gordon punches me.

Gordon" I never want to see you again."

I just stood up and walked out of the school... I walked past my home and I walked towards the beach, due to my memories of playing with my sister all of the time here but that was when we were really little and since we were adopted we got separated from each other since she was adopted before me. I walked to the beach and just sat there for hours until it got dark. Then I just looked at the ocean remembering the day I was adopted my parents don't think I know but I remember. I don't let them know because I respect them and I call them my parents because they are my parent's and that is how it is.

I do want to find one member of my family, my sister we were seperated by force our parents probably just gave us up because they couldn't afford us or some crap. I kind of find it funny,I remember screaming and crying sayin i'm waiting for her to come back so we could be adopted together. I'm laughing at myself for realizing the odds of her coming back after she was adopted. I waited for a few hours still remembering about my days here with my sister playing in the ocean I remember people in the orphanage pickig on her, I don' t remember what for but I remember getting into fights with other kids for picking on her.

Later I walked home to find my mom standing at the door looking right a my black eye that Gordon gave me. She just stood there and like she was trying to act like nothing had happened.

Mom"What happened to your eye."

Lear" I was walking home when I walked past a shop and I just got hit by the door, don't worry i'm fine I'm going to bed... I'm tired."

Mom"...Okay...Goodnight."

I realized the principal of my school probably called her and dad telling them exactly what had happened to me at school but she probably wants me to tell her what happened first, but I don't know if I will be able to because I just don't like the idea of telling her that I was outcasted for a crime I didn't commit. I can deal with my problems are mine alone no one else has to deal with them unless it is their own problem as well then I will deal with them as well I may hate this boring world but if someone I actually care about is in trouble I won't let them get hurt.

I walked upstairs into my room and just layed there for the longest time wondering why I was there at that time why did this happen to me. I feel so pathetic I sit there my whole life thinking it would be easier to be alone well now that I have the luxory of that lonliness all I want to do is talk to someone.

Lear"Dammit.."

I hear a knock on the door it sounded like i was from my father.

Lear"Come in."

He walked in my room but didn't turn on the light. That told me right away that he knew what had happened I just waited for him to say something, but for the longest time no one said a word.

Dad"Lear are you okay."

Lear"Like I told Mom everything is fine nothing happened I just walked by a shop and a customer opened the door in my face...I just had bad timing thats all."

Dad"I got a call from school...I heard what happened. I think it's time you should know something this may come as a shock to you it may not be what you want to hear."

Lear"Dad it's fine you can tell me anything."

I kind of have an idea about what he's going to say but I just let him continue on.

Dad "Lear you are my son no matter what science says but genetically you aren't our child we adopted you."

I knew what he was talking about but I looked shocked and confused.

Lear"Your kidding right? You are my real parents."

Dad"No Lear you were adopted we got you from an orphanage way south of here."

Lear"I can't believe this...Do I have any siblings, are my genetic parents alive, or do they really care?"

Dad"You do have one sibling, that I know of you have a younger sister, we wanted to adopt her to but somebody else beat us to it."

I sat there with fake tears in my eyes knowing exactly what the story was going to it hit me he probably knows more about her than me I've been taking shos in the dark my whole life about her.

Lear"What's her name?"

Dad"Lucy."


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING EXTREME GORE AND VIOLENCE IN THIS STORY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 Lucy**_

Dad"Her name is Lucy."

Lear"Lucy...Dad I know this sounds sudden but I want to find her."

The first time in my life where I can find a goal worth searching for I want to find my sister. The world seemed as though it had started again my life had changed in one afternoon, after all this ime my strength seemed to be real ,I seemed I almost was frightened by the possabilities. I now have a name Lucy such a nice ring to it, I wonder who she is what she looks like and where she is.

Dad"I figured you would say that...I know you have had a hard time lately so you can stay home for a few days to look for her I'm sorry this happened to you Lear it must have been hard on you. .."

I could hear how bad he felt, but it doesn't matter if they could just call me a murderer because I was near the scene of the crime then I have no reason to call any of them friends at all. I was still a little hurt because they called me a murderer I still believe I am a good person even though before now I hated everyone. I almost felt like the world itself had turned against me even though I had done nothing to deserve this I had nothing to do with that savage, bloodthirsty, psychotic and just plain ,evil killing.

Lear" I will be fine they weren't my friends anyway, they were just animals for turning on me like that...Well never mind at least animals somewhat watch out for each other when something happens."

Dad"Good nightLear."

Lear"Goodnight Dad."

I just couldn't sleep tonight all I could do was hear those people at school call me a savage monster I could have said worse things back to them but I just walked away like a frightened child. I just felt like I was helpless when I realized couldn't sleep I grabbed my laptop and I researched my sisters name it might be hard because I don't remember what she looked like but no one said life would be easy.

I woke up the next morning to see that I had fallen asleep researching but I hit a lead the old foster home where we lived I know where it is exactly so now I can go there today it will take a train ride and a couple of days to get there due to no train stations there so it will take a couple days to walk there but, this is the first lead I have had in years I have the time so now I can go ...I have to go. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom standing in the kitchen almost like she knew exactly what I was going to say so I just said exactly what I was thinking.

Lear"Mom I know where I was adopted from and I want to go there to find my sister I just want to know where she went and who she is it will take me a couple of days but I will find the foster home and my sister, I have the money to go there and the supplies, I understand if you don't want me to go but I have to. I just hoe you can forgive me for being so blunt about it and still let me go with your blessing."

Mom"Lear I knew this day was going to come I hope you know neither me or your father will be able to go with you."

Lear" I know mom I will leave after I pack my things I will be out of your hair by then."

I walked out of the kitchen and into my room,I got my laptop, my cd player, some food and water , and last all of my money.

I walked outside to see my mother standing out there to say goodbye I saw that she was ready for the final goodbye. I just said goodbye with all the fake emotion I could, I mean it's not like I'm going away forever, after that I walked to the train station to see the tickets are still available. I purchased a ticket and walked inside the train to see that my car was completely empty the people on the train were completely avoiding me.

Lear"*Sighs* I could get used to this."

I lied down for a nap and not one person went through this whole cart. I guess it kind of sucks because people think I am a murderer but I have to admit I do like being alone and away from people for once. The quiet and the view of the area is so great the forest was so green it was so green I haven't seen such a green area in years I will never forget these moments. The train had finally reached it's stop and we all got off I had wondered through town and got to the hotel I had checked in and got my wallet and wondered through own looking for a good resturaunt when a guy stuck a gun to my back.

Hooded Gunman"Just keep walking kid and no one get's killed."

I followed his orders and went to an alleyway an abandoned factory where I could see that a group of punk kids standing around with guns and knives staring at me gettingready to kill me yet for some reason I feel so calm and collected, like I'm no even in real danger.

Hooded Gunman" Now give me your wallet."

The instant that he said the word wallet I blacked out.

Lear" Sure take my wallet."

Lears eyes started turning red like last time as the thugs stared at him confused at why he isn't afraid of them and why he was so casual about handing his wallet over to them without any starts to grin...

Lear"My wallet is in my pocket how about you get the wallet for me."

Hooded robber"No you get your wallet."

Lear"Alright I will get it."

Lear reaches for his wallet and holds it out for the robber when he reaches for it the robbers head somehow is twisted off.

Lear"Now, who else wants my wallet?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING EXTREME GORE AND VIOLENCE IN THIS STORY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 The NewBorn Fears**_

Robber"Thanks for the wallet."

Lear grins as he reaches out so the robber can get his wallet.

Lear" No problem...Buddy."

Robber" I am not a friend trust me."

Lear started laughing and the mans head twisted off like bottle cap and his head popped of like a wine quark an when it hit the floor it rolled over to a guys foot as Lear continued to smile and laugh, and then... He stopped everything and glared at the other people still smiling.

Lear" Now who else wants my wallet."

Punk with a Knife"What kind of monster are you!?"

Lear" What? A monster, why do you say that?"

Lear walks towards the crowd of punks like they aren't even remotly a threat to him.

Lear" All I want to do is help you guys out if you need my wallet just ask."

Lear throws his wallet on the ground in front of him. One robber gets bold and wallks over to grab the wallet then his stomache was rippped out of him.

Lear "Really should have asked me to give him the wallet anybody else want to try your getting closer the first guy demanded , the second one had just reached for it , and now the third is going to politely ask I hope."

Lear looks as one of them walks up to him and gets ready to ask him for the wallet.

Punk with a shotgun"Please may I have your wallet?"

Lear looks shocked and almost as if he doesn't know what to say to him. The room went completly silent everyone in the room looked shocked as the thug just sat there and asked him for the money.

Lear"What? Did you honestly ask me for my wallet I was just joking."

Lear throws the kid out of the way so he doesn't get shot or anything somehow deciding to spare his life. He starts to walk over to the other thugs with loaded guns pointed at them. Lear starts to glare at them so you were willing to shoot both him and me thats pretty low even for me.

Leader of the punks" We call the shots we don't care if that freak dies he just is too nice for the group we were planning on killing him either way at least this way it wouldn't have cost us an extra bullet."

Lear examined the group to see if anyone other than that kid wasn't in on it or cared about him Lear just glared at the leader of the group as he walked up to him the thugs started firing at him and every single bullet stopped in mid air as if there was a wall in front of him the thugs kept firing though but as Lear passed them they were torn to shreds like an invisible blade had just hacked clean through them. Until he reached the only one left the leader of the group. He stands there quietly until the leader starts to talk.

Leader" I swear I can't believe you did this."

He points a gun at Lear with pure confidence.

Leader"I didn't think that you would be able to get in my face like this put I doubt you could dodge a bullet at point-blank range."

Lear" Maybe you're right a bullet could kill any human at this range maybe I will die this time."

Leader" So this isn't your first gunfight that's alright it just gives me a bigger reputation."

Lear looks at the thug and the gun and smiles almost as if he is excited.

Lear"WELL THEN FIRE! MAKE THIS INTERESTING!"

Leader"I WILL YOU FREAK!"

The thug fires at Lears face but all of the bullets stop right before they hit the skin on his face. When he runs out of bulets Lear grows a nasty grin. The thug new exactly what that grin ment.

Leader" Wha- wha- I'm sorry please don't kill me please!"

Lear" What about that huge reputation you wanted so bad."

The young man realizes that Lear isn't changing his mind any time soon and knows that he might die.

Leader"I don't want it anymore ... I just don't want to die."

Lear" So what about that kid don't you think he wants to live too?"

Lear points at the young man he spared earlier who sits there frozen with fear at this point the Leader knew he didn't have much of a chance out of this and he starts to cry.

Lear" I don't want to see you cry dude just die like a man, alright?"

Leader" No...Please, no."

The thug races off into the old hallway maze area behind him. Lear follows just walking behind the desperate thug luaghing and taunting him.

Lear"Why are you running I thought becoming a thug ment that you can kill and be prepared to kill others."

Lear continues to walk until he reaches a hallway with multiple doorways he knew the thug had hidden in one of these rooms somewhere. As he walked the rooms were way to quiet he started to check the rooms until he reached the third room on the right as he looked in there the file cabinet in he room was tipped over to try and kill Lear. The cabinet was flung out the window probably due to to the same force that killed the rest and there was the thug standing in shock that the file cabinet that took him everything he had to just tip it over was flung out of the window.

Lear"Nice try kid."

The thug leader pointed a knife at him.

Lear" If a bullet can't stop me what makes you think a knife can do anything?"

Lear grins even more as the knife levitates out of the criminals hands and it jams itself into the mans eye.

Leader"AAAAAAGH!"

Lear" Here comes the fun part."

The knife slowly slips out with the thugs eyeball attached to it Lear looks at the thug."

Lear"Eww thats gross."

Leader"AAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!"

Lear notices that the thug is trying to escape by tripping him.

Lear"We can't have that can we?"

Lear looks at the mans leg and it was somehow torn off. The thug starts to crawl away with Lear slowly following him and when he finally reached the door Lear stomps on his hand.

Leader"HELP ME!"

Lear"Bye."

The man took one last glimps out the window to see the sky one last time. After Lear let him have one last moment alive to reflect he looked at the mans head and somehow he had crushed it.

Lear" That whole thing wasn't personal until you tried to kill him."

Lear wonders the complex to see that the kid must have ran off scared but who could blame him. He goes to the spot where his wallet was dropped he picked it up no money was taken nothing was taken then he walks back to the same spot where he had turned. He looked up and his eyes turned back to normal.

Lear"Here is my wallet just let me-"

I looked around to see all of these dead bodies around I watched as the blood travels to my shoes and I looked around not one person around.

Lear"What happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING EXTREME GORE AND VIOLENCE IN THIS STORY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - The Orphanage**_

**After a couple of days of traveling nothing really crazy happened. After that incident with my wallet as far as I can tell no one knows that I was in the area the only thing on the news was a brutal mass murder had happened they said no suspects or witnesses. I continued to ponder on what had happened in the warehouse area but so far nothing comes to mind as far as I can tell the second that I blinked everyone died.**

**Lear"What was that, how did that happen so quickly?"**

**I was still on the bus almost at the orphanage all I could think of was that bunch of thugs. I still want to find my sister, I'm just completely lost on what is going to happen next. Eventually I just gave up and just waited out for my stop. The trip was mind numbing but I eventually reached the address. I walked outside to see the old orphanage my old memories started to pile up and nostalgia started to overflow through those memories and almost consumed me. I walked inside to see the check in area I remember me and Lucy used to play in this room all the time.**

**Lear" I know I can find my sister here."**

**?"Lear? Is that you?"**

**I turn to see an older man about in his later fourties greyish black hair blue eyes he seems to look tired I seem to recognize him but I don't know how I know him.**

**Lear"Hmm? I'm sorry I don't remember much from here, who are you?"**

**?"I'm Glenn I kind of figured you wouldn't remember.**

**Lear"I apologize I honestly I have very little memories of my childhood."**

**Glenn" I understand it has been a long time you haven't been here since you were little."**

**Lear" Yeah but I didn't just come here to reminisce about the past, I have a question."**

**Glenn" I understand, what is that you want to know?"**

**Lear" I want to know what happened to my sister. This was the reason for me coming here I know that I have a sister. I need to know what happened to her."**

**Glenn"... I-"**

**I knew at that point that something had happened to her. I knew he didn't want to say anything now I had to know what had gone wrong. I now have to know what had actually happened to her.**

**Lear"Glenn, what happened to her?"**

**Glenn" I- I..."**

**Lear" Please, Glenn I have to know what happened to her."**

**Glenn looked at me and I could tell he knew that I was desperate to know. He eventually gave up and he just sighed looked at me and came clean.**

**Glenn" I honestly don't know what had happened to her she wasn't adopted she wandered off one day when you weren't there to stop her bullies we put her in your room when we looked to see how she was doing we went looking for her but she had just disappeared. I didn't know what to tell you so I said she was adopted knowing you would wait instead of you going to chase her with a slim chance of finding her." **

**I was shocked I knew something had happened but something like that was completely out of my thoughts or it was something I honestly didn't want to believe it anyway. It made me angry yet I knew he did the right thing but it was so hard for me to hear that. I was so close to finding Lucy but it left me back where I had started I can't find my sister or for that matter any trace of her existence. I feel trapped I have no way to find her that was the last thing tha gave me a reason to live. What do I have that separates me from the rest of the herd of people waiting to die now that dreams are shattered they find no perpose in life all they do is jus move forward so others dreams can become a reality. **

**I desperatly refuse to let that happen to me. I can't become part of those people. I want to be someone else someone who could say "I beat those odds". I hate this its almost as if the gods play tricks on me when something is so close to me the gods move it out of my reach, throw me down the ladder, and break my legs. I feel so helpless now I have to find her out of everyone on the planet if she is alive anymore this day has been a set back not a step forward.**

**Lear"Glenn, are you sure you have no idea where Lucy might be?"**

**Glenn" I know she loved going by the beach over a ways your favorite beach was a little ways away from here I heard your family moved there so they could check if she would show up with a family of her own. I guess she never did show up though. I really am sorry. You can look by our beach if you want."**

**I had hoped he was joking about her disappearing on them but it looked like it was the truth and I just was dissapointed but I knew there was nothing he could do.**

**Lear" I do have one more question."**

**Glenn"What is it Lear?"**

**Lear" Do you have a picture of Lucy I could borrow? I honestly don't even know what she looks like."**

**Glenn starts to laugh over my question.**

**Lear"What was that for?"**

**Glenn"I'm sorry Lear but that was pretty funny you are definently the Lear I knew when I just started working here. I can't believe you came all this way to look for her and you don't even know what she looks like."**

**I was a little frustrated with what he said but then I realized he was right how could I know who she was if I had found her in the first place. I don't believe in that I just had a feeling bull crap. I know how stupid it must have sounded to not even know what she looked like. I now realize how hopeless my situation is but I am not even sure if I can quit now I was just raised to be too stubborn I guess. The reality of my situation is not too heavy for me to quit just yet. Even if the gods are cruel and unforgiving my stride and my pride will keep even them away from ruining my future.**

**Lear" I know it sounds foolish but I came here to find her."**

**Glenn" I do have an old photo you had in your old room I will go get it."**

**I can't believe I left a photo back here. I guess as a kid I was thinking something impossible to happen. I seem to be sitting here for an hour or at least thirty minutes. Eventually I start to feel suspicious and so I waited a little longer and folowed him to my old room, it took me a couple of minutes to go find it the orphanage was a little bigger than I had imagined but I had eventually reached my room. Strangely the lights were off and the window was opened the door was wide open but no one was in the room I started to feel uneasy like something was wrong but there was nothing there to prove that so I looked for the picture myself.**

**Glenn" H-Help m-me.."**

**I turned around to find no one in the room still I think it was the wind or something I had looked in the little droor in the room to find the picture I remember what Lucy was like a pale girl, sweet, but even more stubborn than me, she had pink hair, now I remember why kids picked on her she had small horns on her head but it only seemed to be her not me I found it a little strange but not one problem wih itshe was my sister.**

**Glenn" Lear *Gack* outside please..."**

**That time I knew that was Glenn but it didn't sound right he sounded winded almost zombie- like. I heard him say outside so I looked ou the window to see him bleeding badly it looked like he was shot more than a few times he was like a slice of swiss cheese I am completely terrified; who did this to him, why did they do this to him, and what kind of sick person leaves him like this were the only things racing through my mind. **

**Glenn" Lear...The people who di- did thissss to me are ... After you. "**

**Those dying words were awful to hear he died warning someone but now where are these people and why are they looking for me?**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING**_** EXTREME GORE AND VIOLENCE IN THIS STORY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7 The Mercenary**_

**I was worried about Glenn and what happened to him but now I am more worried about the message he gave me. I didn't know which way to go so I decided to stay outside where if anyone passes by maybe the person who did this wouldn't go after me if I have a few witnesses. I think if he is going after me he is looking inside the building it would be a predictable move if I tried to use the building as cover. I start to walk quietly not making a single sound so he can't hear me. I looked around to find the streets completly covered with civilians. I think this is a good way through the streets there is no way this maniac would fire on a whole city if I am his only target. So I started to run into the crowd of people as I reached the middle of the crowd I grew relaxed thinking there was no way the jerk could get to me. Then I hear a gunshot and a splatter then I realized blood is all over my face. A young man fell down before me he wasn't much older than me and as I look at the man as he just lie there dead. I heard the most horrible thing I could ever imagine to hear at this point.**

**?"DADDY!"**

**I looked over to see a child no older than eight screaming for his father. I knew that the blood on my face was this childs fathers blood. I could tell that this was a skilled gunman. I looked down to see the child begging his father to hold on until someone can get help. I started to cry myself knowing that I did this to that child I took his own father away from him and I took a husband away from his wife. I still watched in agony and fear knowing that the childs efforts weren't going to do any good. I felt my phone vibrate, it seemed nothing else around me mattered but that child and his I finally worked up the energy to answer my phone. When I pressed send to answer I hear a voice before I could say anything.**

**?"I can see you right now I have orders not to kill you but as you can see I don't have orders to save civilians nor do I care what happens to them."**

**I was terrified who was going to be his next victim this animal, no this monster is willing to kill as many people as possible to get to me.**

**Lear" What do you want from me?"**

**I said it so nobody could tell what I was talking to the killer. I was still terrified because people were gathering around me and the child.**

**?"I have to tell you I have a clean shot on anybody in that group... I have my next target that kid will no longer have to worry about his father, I have the gun loaded."**

**I realized this wasn't some cruel joke after he said that I guess after that I had grasped the gravity of the situation. This was real to me but to him, I am just a game and the only rule is to keep me alive.**

**?"You do exactly what I say and I will spare the kid and everyone else here, if you think I am kidding and you try to pull something I will shoot the kid. I want you to go back to the orphanage and head towards the roof. When you get there before you open the door I will blindfold you and then we will go, and if your eyes are open when that door opens I will blast the brains out of that kids head you got it? I can see you don't talk just nod if you understand."**

**I nodded and he hung up I was still on the phone unable to move my hand I walked towards the orphanage. The crowd of people unable to see me due to the child and his father. I had reached the orphanage and found the stairs very quickly I had reached the second floor and I looked out the window to see the ambulance put the blanket over the man and the policemen trying to figure out who is the mother from the child but he was too hysterical to talk to. I finally reached the last flight of stairs to the roof I had reached the door and closed my eyes. I finally worked up the courage to walk through the door and when I did sure enough a blind fold was over my face. After that the man tied up my hands I stood there completely helpless but at least that child is alive and the other people as well.**

**?"Well kid I have to admit I honestly didn't expect you to make it so easy for me after what I had heard about you in my breifing I figured you wouldn't care about the people afer those gruesome murders."**

**Lear"What are you talking about? I never killed anyone let alone the plural."**

**?"Kid we have a witness to the murders of those gang members. You let him go afterall what did you think he would do just ignore what happened to him. I mean you killed his older brother. The poor bastard didn't even know what hit him until it was too late."**

**Lear" I never killed any thugs one tried to take my wallet but ran off before I could get it out for him."**

**?"Well at least ypu admit to knowing his brother that is a start. I remember he said he couldn't figure out what had happened to him he said he didn't see anything you did. Now that is impressive I only know of one thing that can do this a _Diclonius_ a species somewhat related to humans but have psychic abilities usually only females have this power but it looks like you can use it as well."**

**What is he talking about a Diclonius what the hell is that and why ia he calling me that someone has read too many comic books in his lifetime. Maybe it could explain something about what has been happening who is this guy?**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING**_** EXTREME GORE AND VIOLENCE IN THIS STORY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 The Killer**_

**I woke up from a deep sleep still blind folded and it seemed that I was on the floor of a car or something. My ears are ringing so I can't tell by sound, but it seemed that my weakened movements seem to have gotten the guys attention because the second I moved my head up someone stomped on my head.**

**?"If you move again I will shoot you. Do you get what I am saying you little punk?"**

**I decided to not say anything due to my anger and fear. I didn't move either just to let him know I will coöperate and I was pretty sure that pissed him off too. **

**?" I said do you understand!?" **

**Lear"Could you shut the hell up?!"**

**I said that because his voice was annoying and I don't care whether I die or not anymore. The next thing I hear is him loading his gun.**

**?" What was that you little bastard?" **

**Lear" Are you deaf too? I said shut up god dammit you have no idea how much dicks like you piss me off."**

**I have no reason for cooperating after thinking about it they are probably going to kill me anyway. So I figure I should speak my mind now. After I feel the gun against my head I started to hear more people laughing.**

**Guy with gun" I should shoot you right now you little brat, or should I say orphan?**

**Lear" I don't know you are the one who seems to have the issues. Something tells me if you have kids they would run away faster than you did when your dad tried to kick your ass for looking like your mom."**

**I know that this is a really bad time to shoot off my mouth like this but I think I should have the last word before I die. I heard the guy getting ready to pull the trigger but I heard something stop him I think someone took his gun but I still couldn't see.**

**Other guy"I think that is enough our orders are to bring him back alive, not with a bullet in his head."**

**Lear"Looks like someone made you his bitch, and take your foot off of my head!"**

**Other guy" I said that is enough."**

**The next thing I knew that guy hit me with the butt of his gun and I was out cold again.**

**A few hours later.**

**This time I woke up with my blind fold off and I could see everything. The room I was in was a small white jail cell kind of structure it looked like everything was just made to make you feel uncomfortable. **

**Lear"Where am I?" **

**I walked up to the bars of the cell to see that there are other cells in the area including one in front of me. I can see a little girl in the cell in front of me. She was wearing a plain white dress she looked like she was about five or six yeas younger than me she had pink hair and horns like Lucy but I can easily tell it isn't her.**

**Lear"Excuse me but do you know where we are at?" **

**The little girl looked like she was afraid of me but she looked like she was waiting to attack me. I felt a sharp pain in my head and I felt the spot to feel my head was bleeding.**

**Lear"What happened to me?"**

**I looked to see the girl look completely confused like something I did was strange but I don't think I did anything. She remained completely silent moving to the back corner of the room and stayed there silently looking even more afraid than before. **

**Lear"Whats the matter? Are you alright?"**

**Girl "Stay away from me!"**

**Lear"Why? I'm not that scary am I? If it's the blood on my head it will heal I probably just hit my head when they dropped me off here." **

**Girl"Stop acting nice you killed a lot of people here!"**

**Lear"What are you talking about I never killed anyone."**

**When I said that she glared at me for some reason then I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.**

**Lear"What was that?"**

**The girl looked furious like I did something horrible and she started to look mad the second she looked mad the hand started crushing my shoulder.**

**Lear" Whats wrong kid call the guard or something we need to get out of here! Dammit!"**

**Girl"Stop acting nice! I saw exactly what you are! You don't care who you hurt!" **

**To be honest I thought I was losing my mind the pain was so intense that I am now on my knees trying to stand through the pain.**

**Lear"Guard there is something wrong we need to get out of here! At least get the kid!" **

**Girl" STOP IT!" **

**I realized then that my shoulder had dislocated and the rest of my arm went limp.**

**Lear"Dammit somebody help us!"**

**Girl"Don't act like you are innocent you can do the same thing I saw you do that the blood on the floor are from people you hurt!"**

**Lear"What are you talking about the same thing, the blood on the-?" **

**I looked on the ground and I saw that my cell floor was covered in blood and it traveled almost to the girls cell.**

**Lear"What... the ...hell? Are you saying I did this? That is impossible."**

**At this point I have almost completely forgotten about my arm now that I see this. I know it wasn't me I could never kill someone.**

**Lear"You people are all the same. You call me a killer. I was asleep! How could I have done something like this in my sleep!"**

**Girl"You looked awake to me you enjoyed that massacre! You were laughing!" **

**I don't know what made those words so painful but I had just given up on myself I just went to the corner of the room and sat down and just broke down like a child.**

**Lear"Fine then you people are right I am a killer I killed people even though I had no way of doing so and that I have no memory of killing them." **

**I hadn't realized when I was talking it was obvious I was in tears but apparently the little girl had noticed I have been crying.**

**Girl"You are just trying to make me feel guilty that's all you are doing."**

**Lear"Whatever, I don't care what you think."**

**Apparently the guard felt it was safe to go in now since he walked in and got the girl out of here. My arm still limp and useless a doctor had finally come and moved it back in place he didn't say anything when he came not a word until he left. The only thing he said after he left was the word "Freaks". I now am more furious than anything but I can't do anything. A few hours later at least it feels like it the girl came back with a bandage over her eye. I went over to the edge of my cell to find her almost unphased about the pain.**

**Lear" Are you alright kid?"**

**Girl" Why do you care?"**

**Lear" You are obviously hurt kid who did that to you?" **

**Girl"They will do that to you too."**

**Lear"Who is they? What did they do to you?"**

**After I asked that she just walked over to the corner and just sat down and didn't say a word after that eventually I gave up and went to my bed and fell asleep.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING**_** EXTREME GORE AND VIOLENCE IN THIS STORY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 The Experiments**_

**The next morning, or night, whatever time it was I woke up to a couple of people talking over me and a bunch of restraints on my hands and feet I am too tired to understand the whole situation.**

**Guy in white Trench Coat" ****If he really is what you think he is we might have a real find here. Let's take him to the experimental facility."**

**Guard" Alright Doctor he is already prepared for the experiments so we can get started when you are ready." **

**It was about now that I started to realize what the situation is.**

**Lear" Experiment?! What the hell do you mean experiments?!" **

**The second I started talking I saw the doctor panic and run out of the cell, and the guard pointed his rifle at me.**

**Doctor" We need him alive do not shoot to kill!" **

**Lear" Shoot what the hell do you mean by shoot !?"**

**The man with the rifle apparently panicked and shot me in the leg. **

**Lear" Ahhh! Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you it's not like I can do anything to you right now! You sick bastards just like to hurt people you fucking sadists!"**

**Doctor" You can drop the innocent act we know who you are you little monster."**

**Lear" How about you let me out of these cuffs and I'll show you how much of a monster I am!"**

**The next thing I know I got pistol whipped again what the hell is with these guys every time I say something I get hit with something.**

**I woke up to the doctor's voice on an intercom. **

**Doctor" Morning kid we have a few tests for you to take."**

**I woke up in a small room with a chain link fence across from me and a line of cannons on the other side of the fence . **

**Lear" What the hell is this test ? If those things fire at me I'm going to die." **

**Doctor "Unless you find a way to stop these cannons from firing."**

**Lear" How the hell am I going to do that?" **

**Doctor" Well you had better find out." **

**I look at him through a veil of glass as he pressed a button one of the cannons fire right next to me and bust a small hole in the wall and it just falls to the ground after the impact. I looked back at the hole in the wall and the cannon. It took me until now to realize that these people were serious they were going to kill me.**

**Lear" You...guys...are serious."**

**Doctor" You are finally getting it if you don't avoid these cannons you will die." **

**I realized the situation and started getting ready to avoid the cannons.**

**Doctor" I have to tell you though you cannot lie down on the ground to avoid the cannons either the floor is rigged with tazers so if you decide to try and take cover from them you will be electricuted to death have fun."**

**Lear" Wait are you kidding me I really will die then!" **

**I started trying to find a way to move around the Cannons as they fire most of the time they barely miss me which means if I make one mistake and if I hesitate once I will be killed. **

**Doctor "You seem to be doing well Child lets crank up the speed." **

**Lear" What? I can't move that fast!"**

**Doctor" Well you better move faster!" **

**I could see him pull a lever and the machines reloading the cannons move twice as face and they are almost like turrents I move as fast as I can go and but the cannon balls start piling up on the floor and I start almost tripping over them but I seem to be lucky enough to avoid them. Eventually I trip and hit the floor. **

**Doctor " I warned you not to fall on the floor." **

**The monster then proceeds to press a button on the panel and the next thing I know I felt electricity just fly through my body it coursed through my veins as if it were my own blood. I some how was able to watch my own reaction through the reflection on the glass. All I could see was the sickening sight of my body flailing everywhere. Eventually I my vision faded and I passed out thinking this is the end in some trash heap of a hell this place is. **

**Doctor "Clean up the mess everyone."**

**The door opens and Lear stands up when these two people walk in to clear the room of the cannon balls and blood.**

**Janitor guy 1" We need back up! He's alive!" **

**Lear walks up to both of them and decapitates the quiet Janitor then he walks behind the yelling janitor.**

**Lear" Shhh. We don't want to make too much noise now do we?**

**Lear some how tears through the other janitors chest and covers his mouth so the janitor can't scream. **

**Lear" Don't worry you two won't die alone." **

**The janitors last look was Lear's dark smile. Lear walks around the facility killing random guards and scientists. He corners one of the higher up scientists.**

**Lear "Hello I am the new guy do you mind telling me who just shot cannons on me for about twenty minutes?" **

**Scientist" I think he is down that hallway. Please don't kill me."**

**Lear" Thank you." **

**Lear pats him on the head like a dog and then the scientists neck starts twisting as he screams and when his head turns upside down his face starts imploding into his skull and it explodes from the pressure .**

**Lear" Sorry I made a promise to that dead guy back there that he wouldn't die alone." **

**Lear starts walking over to the one scientists office and knocks on the door. The doctor opens the door to see Lear grin and he walks in the docs office closing the door and blocking it off with a shelf next to the door.**

**Doctor" Wait please don't kill me."**

**Lear" Let's play a game how many of my attacks can you dodge ready set go."**

**Doctor" No...Please!" **

**Lear throws shelf at the doctor barely missing him.**

**Lear" That was a warning shot I figure I should return the favor." **

**The doctor starts running and avoids most of the attacks until he reaches the window as he tries to climb out of the window Lear slams it down on the doctors back and keeps slamming down on it until it breaks his back and he even continued slamming it down on his back until it severs him in half.**

**Lear" That was boring.**


End file.
